This application relates to optical polarization devices and measurements of polarization-dependent loss (PDL) and degree of polarization (DOP).
Optical polarization is an important parameter of a light beam or an optical signal. Polarization-dependent effects in fibers and other devices, such as polarization-dependent loss (PDL) and polarization-mode dispersion (PMD), can have significant impacts on performance and proper operations of optical devices or systems. Hence, it may be desirable to measure and monitor the state of the polarization (SOP), the PDL and the DOP of an optical signal.